Am I myself or not?
by catpupille
Summary: Slowly transforming into a demon, Elsword doesn't want that fate. Who can help him? Those three obviously: his best friend Chung, the one he considers his brother Add and the one who he sees as his father Raven. But one problem: his sister, Amethyst and Ran will do everything to corrupt his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this story of Elsword is very different than the other one I'm working on. I have a Reckless Fist in the game now and I have been thinking: does anyone ever mentioned a father /son like link between Raven and Elsword? If so I'm sorry if my story have similarities, but I really want to write a story about those two (not together together, but Raven acting like a father towards Elsword). So, unlike stories it's Aisha or Rena that can calm his dark el inside him, Raven will be the chosen one because of one tiny reason: Elsword saw him like the father he never know and have (honestly I don't know if his father is dead or not, but in this story he was just with his sister). Here's the class:**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword (16)**

**Raven- Reckless Fist (27)**

**Elesis- Crimson Avenger (20)**

**Add- Mastermind (19)**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper (17)**

**Aisha- Elemental Master (18)**

**Rena- Grand Archer (-)**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph (-)**

**Ara- Asura (20)**

**P.S: Add is not mean with Elsword, oh no. He is totally the opposite, he had replace Elesis, he acts like a big brother with him. You will know with the story. If you want a couple just comment it, the only two I WON'T do is: Elsword/Aisha and Raven/Rena (I just hate these couples). Any other are fine with me, even yuri or yaoi.**

* * *

_Am I myself or not?_

_Chapter one: Fear of darkness_

Elsword pov:

_I don't know what is happening with myself. I can't train hard because at some point I see dark spots and when they're gone, all I see is an ocean of blood... And the scary part is I'm covered in it... The first time it happened... I remember it very well, I screamed so hard that I lost my voice. Fortunately Add find me quickly. He asked me what happened with a face full of fear and worried. I couldn't talk so I just began to cry. Because he didn't know what to do, Add send one of his drone to find somebody to help. He tried to calm me but I was beginning to panic when I saw a dark figure approaching us. No... Why? Why is she here? I looked at Add with fear in my eyes, but he wasn't looking where she was, he was looking at me with concern and he was worried about me. Why aren't you looking over there?! She's there! She wants me! She wants me to join her but I don't! I don't want to kill people! Losing my calm, I was beginning to hyperventilates when I heard someone scream our names. I was to scared to look back so I just close my eyes and wait for something to happened... Big mistake..._

_\- "Are you scared of me Elsword? Your big sister." I heard the voice of my sister reasoning inside my head, like poison. She was laughing at me..._

_\- "SHUT UP! You're not my sister! She would never..._

_-" That's where you're wrong little brother, you and I were born to be with Ran and his demons from the beginning. Little by little you will lose yourself into the dark els and after that, you will seek our lord." She was laughing darkly and I was scared. My deepest fear was beginning: loosing myself..._

_"Three days after"_

Raven's pov:

\- He... He didn't wake up yet?

I look at the heir of Hamel, seeing his concerned for our leader. Him and Elsword are best friend so it's pretty normal for him to be worried. It's normal for all of us. The two of us found, three days ago Elsword and Add into the forest but something was off. Els wasn't himself. For some reason he was hyperventilate and panicking. Chung tried to help him but he kept his eyes closed. Add told us that he heard him scream and when he reached him, Elsword couldn't talk anymore and he was scared. Chung ask if someone was nearby but the Mastermind told us no one was there, the forest was peaceful as ever.

\- "Raven... Is he okay? Or... " Chung was looking at Elsword and was shaking, not in fear but I think he is angry. Angry that we don't know what is happening. I have to say, the kid is more calm than Add. The later was so angry that when Aisha said maybe it was joke, he nearly hit her with Apocalypse. Fortunately Ara stopped him, saying that now wasn't the time to be against each other and she was right... I sign and look straight at Chung blue eyes.

\- "Chung I will repeat myself again, I don't know. Elsword never mention something like this before, so I can't really think of som..." Then it hits me. When he saw the look of my eyes, Chung knew.

-" What? Raven what is it?"

\- " Do... Do you remember last week?" I was deadly serious. Last week, it was when Elsword became one with the dark els and became Infinity Sword.

\- " Of course I remember, Elsword became an Infinity Sword... Not by choice but..." I cut Chung right after.

\- " Exactly, it wasn't his choice. You remember that Amethyst was the one who sealed the dark els inside of his body. Fortunately Cornwell help him to control it but..." My thoughts were not that good if I had to say so.

\- " Are you saying the dark els are trying to take over him!?" Chung was panicking. He got it wrong...

\- " No, I'm not saying that. What I meant to say is: the dark els are transforming is mind... Just like it did with his sister." I remember when we saw Elesis at Feita.

In the beginning, Elsword was so happy to see her that he cried, but... The moment he took a step closer, she killed many people, a smile at her face. I was more than angry. That day she traumatised Elsword so hard that he close himself with us. The one who bring him back was Add. We were all surprised at first but the kid just said that the face Els had when he saw the rampage of his sister was the same when Add had been captured when he was a kid. It turns out Elsword was now calling him big brother whenever they were together of when he was searching for him. Honestly, me, Chung, Ara and Eve thought it was cute to see them acting that way, but Rena and Aisha don't trust Add so...

\- " Alright then, if that's the case what are we suppose to do genius?" I heard the voice of Add to Elsword. I look at Elsword and jsut beside the bed, Add was sitting on the floor, not so happy.

\- " Add, don't be so mean with Raven...

\- " Shut up prince! Miss grape made me mad again, so you better don't push your luck to much did I make myself clear!?" What did Aisha do again?

\- " Add, all of us are worried about Els, so don't act that way. Especially with Chung, you know they are best friend." I see Add frowning at me, but after a minute or two, he sign and look at Chung.

\- " Sorry... I just..

\- " It's okay Add I understand... If anyone have the right to be angry like that it's you. You were the one with Elsword, so I can understand how difficult it was... For the both of you." Chung said this with a sad smile. Poor kid, he doesn't sleep very well. Neither does Add.

\- You have no idea prince..." And just like that he began to shake and sob. I can't judge him, Add has so much anxiety and pression inside of him, it's almost scary. I just hope Elsword wake up soon, his "big brother" needs him I think.

Author's pov:

He was breathless. What is this place? Where is he? No one could answer those questions. Elsword was in a dark place covered in blood. Fear. Loneliness. Despair. It's his feeling and he doesn't like it. Being alone in a place like this is not what you would choose to rest.

\- "Cornwell! Raven! Chung! Anyone, are you there!?" The boy ask, but none of his friend give him an answer. When he decide to take one step forward, bubbles began to show where the lake of blood was. Elsword didn't like it one bit.

\- " What the hell is going!? Add are you there!?" The voice of the red hair has panic and fear inside of it, but his "big brother" couldn't possibly answer. Because Elsword is not in any place, he is inside of his mind. His mind who is beginning to become a perfect host for the dark els. To help the transformation, it will be more wise to corrupt his mind with blood, emptiness and obviously a thirst for killing, just like his sister.

The bubbles began to make a form make of blood and the more Elsword look at it, the more he was scared of it. It wasn't any form, it wasn't any person. It was the form of the one who make him this way, the form of his creator: Amethyst.

Shaking with fear, the boy began to scream with tears out his eyes.

-" STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Raven's pov:

Chung and Add were about to go when Elsword began to move. Obviously it wasn't that good because we could easily sense something: fear.

Add is the first to react and is immediately beside our leader, taking him by his shoulders, trying to wake him up.

-" Oi Elsword wake up! Oi!" I could sense Add doesn't like what's going on, it's not normal for Elsword to be like this.

\- " What the heck is going now!?" I look at Chung really surprise to hear him be that pissed. By the look of his face, he is pissed off because we couldn't do anything right now but hope that Add could wake Elsword up.

When thought Elsword calm down, our nightmare began right after that.

Add's pov:

I was able to calm Elsword and he woke up but, something was off. Because his room was dark I couldn't see very well his face, but the air was...off. Almost scary. I didn't like it, even if I had the surname crazy, I didn't like it one tiny bit.

\- "Hey, Elsword are you okay now?" I ask slowly. He just wake up, I can't be impatient right now...

\- "Add, something is off with Els." I heard Raven say that. What the fuck? Of course Els is not himself you idiot! Did you see what happened?! God damnit they are slow in this team, except Elsword some times...

I was about to scold Raven about that stupid comment, when I sense something thin on my neck. Hold on a second... IS THAT A SWORD!?

Raven's pov:

Me and Chung watch with horror Elsword pointing Cornwell on Add's neck. We can't hurt Elsword we don't know what is going on so what are we going to do? Scream? I don't think so. When Chung saw that Els was ready to attack, he choose this moment to jump on Elsword immediately and I take the chance to grab Add by his arm.

\- "Now I repeat myself, something is off with him!" I am angry at Add because like all the time, he doesn't listen to me and it pissed me off... Shit my arm hurts like hell again! Add look at me with surprise first but then look at my nasod arm.

\- " Your arm is hurting you again right?" Thanks captain obvious, I didn't know that... OF COURSE IT HURTS!

\- " YES! NOW COULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE AND STAY AWAY FROM ELSWORD!" I let my anger take over because my arm seriously hurt me and I don't know what to do.

And... We heard Chung scream in pain. I don't know, but... I think... I think Elsword stab him. Oh god no if that's the case, Elsword will never forgive himself. Just what is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. This time it will be more Raven and Chung's link with Elsword with a little bit of the link between Els and Add. The girls will make their fist apparition in the third or fourth chapter depending on how I feel. The pairings are open, just not Elsword/Aisha and Raven/Rena. Also, there will be a little suprise with Add. Finally, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Help me..._

**Author's POV:**

The atmosphere is very tense. Does Elsword stab Chung or not? Slowly, Raven turn his head and watch the scene. Fortunately the prince is not hurt badly, but his left arm had been cut deeply by Cornwell. The Reckless fist look at Elsword's face and was surprised of what he was seeing. No emotions were in the face of the boy, just nothingness. It's like he is not there but he is. Before Raven could say something, the Mastermind acts before he could.

\- "Els, can you hear me!? That guy is not an enemy, that's your stupid friend Chung! We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help." The helpless voice of Add gives Raven the power to continue what the crazy teen was trying to do.

\- " Add is right Elsword. Chung is your best friend, you promised to each other to never betray the other. I know you were not lying that day. You've never lied. You're not like your sister." When Raven mention Elsword's sister, emotions began to show up inside his blank red eyes. That's when the three mans realise just how their night is going to be long.

**Elsword's POV:**

_\- "... You're not like your sister..."_

Am I not? How could Raven possibly think that?! She's my flesh and blood for god's sake! I'm just like her! Just like the other members of my family, I will become a monster! I've never met my father because of that. My mother died by the hand of him. My grand-father Sieghart is nowhere to be seen... I'm alone. No one can help me. It's like Elesis told me, we are born to be bad... NO! I won't fall into that trap! I'm the leader of the Elgang and I can't fall just like that! My teammates need me! I need them, especially my new brother and my best friend! But, what if they hate me now? I hurt Chung! I hurt him!? How?

\- "_I am the one who told you to hurt him."_ Him again. Amethyst. I don't understand, we beat him so how can he leaves?

\- _"How cute you're speaking to yourself when you can just ask me already little boy." _I hate him... Just shut up, you're making my head spinning and bloody...

\- " What do you want?! You've done enough don't you think?!

\- _" Oh but my dear boy, it is just the beginning of your fall. Just wait when you will reach Hamel, my lord will do the honor to turn you into a puppet." _After that, his voice... I couldn't hear his voice anymore.

\- " Why can't you just leave me alone?..." I begin to cry inside of my head. What can I do? I can't leave this bloody place. I tried and because of that, I hurt Chung. I need help... But I don't know how to ask for it...

Add...Chung...Raven...Someone, please help me...*sob* Get me out of here...

I continue to cry and moan when I saw a beautiful light. A sky blue light, just like...

**Chung's POV:**

OW! Maybe it hurts a little, it's nothing compare to what is happening to my friend, I could bet on it. My arm hurts, no big deal. But for an unknown reason, Els is not himself anymore. I'm maybe hurt pretty bad, but I will definitely help him. I won't make the same mistake I did with father.

\- " Chung, are you okay?" I heard Raven with worry. Of course it stings, but I can move it so...

\- " Don't worry Raven, I can still move my arm. Elsword is our priority, do not forget that please." I don't care about me, it's my best friend who needs help. And I'm able to provide him this help.

I could just do a small little thing, but I'm sure that's what he needs at this moment.

When I was young, my mother gave me a necklace with a charm inside of it. It can helps to negate the effects of a demon's magic or dark els for that matter. Unfortunately, it's only temporary. I just hope it can helps a little. I took the necklace out of my armor and I put it on Elsword's neck.

\- " Please Els, return to us..." Usually I'm patient, but waiting to see if Elsword was beginning to change was not easy. Add and Raven decided to be at my side and that's when the red eyes of our friend became alive again.

-" ELS!" The three of couldn't believe that it actually works. Even if the dark els have the reputation to be tempting for their power, Elsword succeed to return to us.

Hopefully, it won't be for a moment.

**Author's POV:**

Before looking at his friends, the red head could just look at his environment. The blood is not there, the voice of Amethyst either and he was...home. It is dark, but he recognizes very well is bedroom. He is home and safe, for now.

He begin to shake, fearing that it is just an illusion. Tears are running on his cheeks and he is hugging himself. It is pathetic he thinks, but what can he do? Asking one of his friends to hug him? He is not himself right now, so it's better if he doesn't get too close with them. Maybe he is himself right now, but who can tell when he will be gone again. That fear was beginning to corrupt his mind, his entire being. Everyone or at least his friends knew that his biggest fear was to turn against the right path, to lose himself over the darkness and destroy what he is trying so hard to protect. It seems no hero can ask for a little vacation over evil.

The more the boy think about it, the more he feels depressed over his own weakness. Unfortunately, his teammates are in front of him and he doesn't seem he has a way out. He will have to explain to them what is happening. Explain that everything they will do won't reach him anymore. Like Amethyst said, Ran will soon have his body and mind to control at his will. Tears were flowing out of his ruby eyes so much, he couldn't see very much.

Then, he felt arms embracing him and warm. Someone was hugging him, but who?

-"Ssh, it's okay now... We won't ask you what happened. Not now at least." Is that? Is that Raven? The boy was surprise. Of course Raven was like a father to him, but it's very rare that he hugs Elsword. It wouldn't have been surprising if it was Add or Chung, but Raven. The warm feelings begin to embrace Elsword, trying to make him fall asleep but Elsword can't. He doesn't want to fall asleep and see that place again. No... He needs help and his best buddy, his big brother and his "father" are the only one who can help him this time.

**Raven's POV:**

Hugging Elsword was the only thing I thought at the moment. I mean he is crying pretty much every time he is trying to look at us. So maybe it's the only thing at least I can do right now. And asking him what happened won't be a good idea, judging by how his state is. I am praying that Chung and Add are okay with this, because my decision will stay. Elsword is in no capacity to answer our questions or even move out of his bedroom. I knew it. The moment he became the Infinity sword, I knew something would eventually happened. I'm not saying it was a bad idea, but our leader is in no condition to fight, speak or even move. And the most scary thing is: he is cold. It's like I'm touching ice.

-"Add, could you start a warm bath, he is really cold. It's like he is made of ice and I'm not kidding." I am more than serious. If that continue this way, he will probably have the flue. Add made a face before touching Elsword's face and back off immediately.

-" WHAT THE?! How the heck is he that cold!? What did you do girly?!" For el sake, what now?

-" I didn't do anything Add! I swear I didn't do that and don't call me girly!" First of all, stop yelling at each other... Now I know why I've always said Add and Chung were brats.

-"Children enough! Don't you see you're scaring Elsword. Do I have to remind you THAT is not helping one tiny bit?" Seriously, children these days...

The two of them look at me upset and then made eyes contact with Elsword and they apologize right after. It's not really their fault, we are all worried about Els and we show our concern for him on our way. But sometimes, being harsh or too worried is not helping. Rationality and patience are the keys sometimes. Not that I'm always like this, but someone have to push his selfishness out of his mind a little bit, to help someone who is in need. I've learn that in my journey with Elsword and the others.

-"You said a warm bath right? I'll do it right after I finish what I'm about to do." Okay, now Add worried me. What is he talking about?

-"What are you planning to do Add? If it's in your laboratory, that is out of the question."

-"No stupid, it's more...radical than that actually... I've learned with the help of books that there is maybe something that could help Elsword control the dark els within him." That's interesting...

-"But there's a catch isn't it?" Glad Chung think like me.

-"Yes... And it's not that pretty."

Me and Chung look at each other before nodding to Add, to make him continue.

-"With my technology, it can be easy for me to absorb a little quantity of his darkness, but the catch is..." Okay, I don't like this and neither does Chung. We have already a problem with one person, two could be more out of control.

-"Speak Add, what is the catch?" Chung was nervous. He is shaking of fear and anxiety. It always been like this after the Temple of trials. He is not the same anymore.

Add took a deep breath before locking his eyes with our, great fear and determination inside of them.

-"For doing that, the price is for me to become a Diabolic Esper... And all of you know where we heard that. Glave knew that I would become one eventually." HE WILL WHAT?!

-"Are you that stupid Add!? That path is more dangerous and literally more insan... Hold on. Are you telling me you're going to help Elsword by being insane with him?" I don't really understand him now.

-"Not really. A little bit of the darkness will be inside. I mean he will stay an Infinity sword with dark els, but with a little bit of darkness gone, he will have more control over it. And I won't have any difficulty to control it at all."

It hurts me to say this, but maybe it's the only way to help Elsword just a little bit. I just hope they will be okay, both Elsword and Add. I accept but there's a condition that we've all agreed: me and Chung will be the only one to calm them down if they become out of control or if they can't control their power. We have to make sure the girls won't be in any danger and doesn't know about this... Not now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****three everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I'm working on my own novel with a webcomic, so it's hard to find time for the fic. But here's the chapter. I didn't choose the couples but Lu/Elsword is pretty much interesting so far ^^. MOST of the chapter will be Raven and Elsword only and no Add will never be hateful with Elsword. I'm very, very sorry about this!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Save me dad..._

"I'm not sure about this Add. It could be dangerous." Said the black hair adult, worries all over his face.

With what is going on with Elsword, the boys couldn't tell if Add's idea was really a good one. Raven could think of many bad scenarios and unfortunately, things don't turns out well these days, so the oldest one senses something was off. Not that he didn't trust Add. The teenager proves that he cares deeply for the boy, having taken the place of Elesis in Elsword's life. But that doesn't mean that anything he will do won't be dangerous.

-"Alright, maybe I'm not too sure myself if it will work, but we won't know unless we try. I mean did you see what happened. Elsword is suffering because of I don't know what and if technology can't help him... Well, I don't even know what would." Respond the purple maniac, sadness in his voice.

-"For the record Add, you've never trusted anyone but your technology or Els. So maybe there is another option but you're just not searching for it." Said the Hamel prince, a little bit annoyed by Add. The boy is well known to only put his faith on his laboratory and not people.

-"Hey, if you want my dynamo in your butt come and get it right now princess! Can't you see I'm working right now?" Those two can't stand each other and it surprises Raven that Elsword can be calm around those two. But unlike the little red hair boy, he can't endure their bickering any longer.

-"Enough boys! I'm sick and tired of your stupidity!" With his anger, all the objects containing fire overheated, making both teenagers to fear for their life. Raven was well known for being impatient now that he is a Reckless fist.

On the bed, the red hair boy began to open his eyes, closing them a little while now for all of the stress. Hearing the voice of the one person he was hoping to see. When his eyes met Raven's figure, the boy threw his arms around him, beginning to sob. The three men, surprised to see their leader crying like this, couldn't move from what they were seeing. Elsword, on the other hand, began to talk to one he was clinging to.

-"Dad! Please help me! I'm tired of those nightmares! They won't go away and they're making me do bad things!" The poor boy was crying like child and his talking was childish for a boy of his age. On the other hand, Raven was torn apart by the way Elsword was speaking, shaking and sobbing. The boy doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, especially when he is trying his best after his sister betrayal.

Hurt by how broken the little Sieghart was, Raven grab Elword's waist and hugged him tightly. The only thing the boy could do is more sobbing and tightens his grip around Raven's torso. He saw enough. Those nightmares were too much for his mind. His sanity has begun to cede. Only because of his sister. Oh, how much he hates her. How much he wants to make her bleed. Unfortunately, those thought were showing on Elsword's body. His nails were entering Raven skin and his eyes began to be dull again. Fearing to lost him again, his father figure shake him a little.

-"Don't! Elsword, come back in the reality. Stop having dark thoughts. They won't help for regaining your true self." Seeing Raven trying to make Elsword return to them, Add accelerate the transfer machine. Knowing Add would need help; Chung helped the Mastermind so they could aid their friends more quickly.

-"Who...Who are you?- Elsword's red dull eyes scared more Raven then anything. Those were not humans. They were like a puppet that someone was using for his own benefit. And the adult one didn't like it one tiny bit.

Desperately, Raven tried to resonate the one he was claiming to be his child. Yes, because of what happened, Raven decided that Elsword would be adopted by none other than him. Having no parents when he was born, Elesis told them before she departs to Hamel that their mother and father had been killed because they didn't accept Ran's proposition to side with him and his army of demons. Of course, this declaration made the boy gone into depression for a whole month, even two. No one could possibly help him deal with this with the exception of Raven whom asked him if, by any chances, he would like to be adopted. Witch the latter respond with:

-"If it's not you, I don't want a family! You're like a father to me. I don't want anybody else!" And after that, Raven decided it would be for the best to adopt the little boy.

Ruffling Elsword's hair, Raven smiled with pride.

-"I'm Raven and if you remember, I'm your father now Elsword." Being so gentle with the boy isn't a first for the male adult. Hearing this, his red eyes began alive again and the boy couldn't stop his crying after what he heard.

-"Please, tell me I didn't do something bad again?!" Both Chung and Add turned around, broken to hear Elsword like this. Unlike the other two, Raven was pride to say that he did nothing but asking who he was. They know it is the dark els doing or maybe a more powerful force, but the boy couldn't stop thinking it is his own doing. That everything he does is on purpose. But that's not right. The fault goes to his sister and no one else. Unless they find who is the true culprit.

-Don't worry Els, this is not your doing. And we're going to fix you. Properly this time. No more darkness alone anymore. Also, if you have other nightmares, come sleep with me. You're more than welcome to come anytime, I will never be mad at you over something so trivial." Add and the prince smiled at the scene before them. They could say anything, but Raven is the best suited for being Elsword's adoptive father. No one could say otherwise.

Feeling safe with his father, the boy hugged him more again and began to relax in Raven's arms. They were the safest ones he knew. Even safer than his sister. The more he feels safe, the more the dark els are fading away inside his mind. The voices, the dark thoughts, everything begin to be more clear inside his sanity. The leader learned something: Raven, Add and Chung are the one who's helping him to keep his insanity under absolute control. Without them, he is sure to fall. But if they're with him, he will be fine... At least for now. Then, he heard a mechanical device which began to move in the air. Not only was he surprised to be inside Add's laboratory, but he was more surprised to see one of his machine working. Sensing Elsword was trying to figure why they were here, Add began his explanations:

-"Nice to see you're with us for good now. You see Els, your body have too much dark els inside. Unfortunately, I can't remove all of them or you will die. However, I can remove a small quantity of it and enter this tiny part inside someone else. That someone being me." His eyes widened, knowing where this was going.

-"But big brother, you will change into a Diabolic Esper! You can't..." Add's finger shush Elsword's mouth. The boy could see a small smile on the one he calls brother.

-"You're right. I will change, but not completely. I guess you could say, I will be a little bit more crazy but despite that, nothing more." The boys know the Mastermind was serious, but Elsword was tearing apart inside, thinking it was because of his weakness Add had to change.

-"I'm so sorry... It's my fault you have to!" Just with this, the boy began to cry again. Feeling it was his turn now, Chung speaks gently to his best friend.

-"It was never your mistake to begin with. You are not to blame for this. And don't feel sorry. We always got each other's back. Even if Add and I have some bickering some times." Elsword knows Chung never lies. So despite his doubts, he nodded, deciding to put his trust on them.

-"Alright, shall we begin misters?" Ask the crazy scientist.

_In Hamel however, a certain someone wasn't pleased with what he has hearing. Despite all his efforts, the boy is always out of reach. Even when he thinks he has his mind, there's always someone who is interfering with his plan. Having enough, he summoned the ones who were once called the Velder knights. At their side, their crimson captain was here, imposing fear and respect into the king's lair._

_-"Elesis, I have enough of your old friends who are trying to oppose my mind control over your brother. I want you to destroy them before they reach Hamel. Do you think you can handle that or is it too much for you and your knights?" The demon king was not only pissed off, but he could sense the boy was beginning to lose a part of the dark els. That means his plan will be crush if his best minion don't stop it._

_The Crimson Avenger smiled at her king, feeling more important than before. Having a direct request from his highness is the greatest honor so of course she would do anything to accomplish her mission. Not that she cares about those pitiful insects anymore. She will just erase them from the surface of the planet. Even if her brother will be more than sad, even if he will hate her for her actions. She won't care. Her emotions are gone for good and the only person who matter the most is his majesty. So, the knights and she bow at their king._

_-"It will be done according to your desires my king. I shall kill everyone who stands in your way, whether they were once friends or family, expect blood and you will have it." Hearing her saying those words made him smirk. She transformed into the perfect puppet and eventually, Elsword will be just like her. Even more insane than her. So insane he will need chains and a collar to restrain him. Those thoughts made him feel better. He can't wait to show Elsword how strong this army is and how beautiful it is to be a puppet who will always listen to the king. _

_-"My boy, I can't wait to have you. Obedience, death and your king will be the only things that matter to you. You won't need family, friends and love anymore. I will make sure of it personally. But the time being, enjoy the little bit of happiness you have. Because it will be quickly your last. After that, we shall welcome you to the world of demons." Smirking to himself, the king asks Elesis to stand up and before she goes, he said something that made her laugh like a psycho._

_-"And please my dear, make sure not to kill the little prince of Hamel. I remembered that I have a little surprise for him. I am sure the boy will be overjoyed to see daddy again." At that, even the king laughs at his joke. Everybody in Hamel knows that the king of Hamel, the great Helputt Seiker has been turned into a demon lon ago. And everybody knows once a demon corrupts you, it is forever..._

* * *

**Again, so sorry for the long wait guys! I hope it was good enough for now. Please, leave a comment if you've enjoyed it. Oh, the couples are still on hiatus, so feel free to write a couple you want to see with the exception of Elsword/Aisha, Raven/Rena or Add/Eve. See you next time!**


End file.
